The Library of Deductions
by jennybookworm
Summary: AU John Watson is a librarian, and Sherlock has come to do some research and of course John is only too willing to help out! Eventual slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For my friend who was desperate to see a sassy gay librarian, hope this satisfies you until the next chapter! Happy birthday honey!**

**Caution: Sass and unforgiving staring!**

* * *

John sighed aloud. He was sick to the back teeth of these damn children making out in the back stacks of the architecture section. They always managed to knock the same shelf of books on to the floor. It really didn't make life any easier, though he was pretty sure that he could restack the books blindfolded.

He picked up the largest book, bound in brown leather and ran his fingertips over the softened pages. The musty smell of the ancient book washed over him and John revelled in the scent. This was why he continued to stay at the library, willingly putting up with the sex-crazed kids who mucked up his system. The longing to be near books, and caring for the wealth of knowledge that lay within, pulsed with renewed strength every time that John Watson picked up a book. The job made him feel protective over the volumes that lay all around him, as if he was the mighty gatekeeper that would guard the tomes from malicious people who would desecrate the wisdom that lay hidden in the pages.

John sighed again. He finished putting the rest of the architecture volumes back on to the shelves in the proper positions and dusted off his trousers. Trying to maintain the perfect librarian-come-dishevelled-teacher look he had perfected that morning. He knew that the image was very popular with the visiting homosexual society that graced his library with their presence.

He had come to terms with his sexuality very early in life, knowing that it would only hold him back if he wasn't honest with himself. His family had taken it quite well, only Harry had resented not being the centre of a homosexual scandal, but that was to be expected. All of his friends had accepted him, some saying that they had been waiting for him to step out of the closet for years, and were surprised that it had taken him this long. He smiled at the thought of all of his mates, and the loving environment that they had provided him with. He really ought to make an effort to meet up with them more.

"Waiting for someone?"

The low, sultry voice startled John and he whirled around looking for the owner to the delightful tones that graced his ears.

The librarian stared at the form that stood before him. The long, lean form was relaxed against the stacks. Legs that went on for days, clothed in sleek black trousers, ever so slightly too tight around the blokes arse – not that John was complaining. The torso was sheathed in a silken shirt, the colour of a beautiful burgundy wine, the shade doing delightful things to the man's complexion. The jacket hung slightly off his shoulders but was tight around his waist, accentuating the slight curve of his body. It was the same material as the trousers and quite obviously expensive. Strong hands hung loose at the man's side, slightly flexing when John's gaze was directed at them. John dragged his eyes further up the man's body, slipping past the open collar of the button down shirt, and focusing on the hollow of the man's collarbones, the slip of his neck. The man's face was astoundingly beautiful, all harsh lines and smooth planes of alabaster skin. The cheekbones alone were shocking! The mass of raven black curls were widely untamed and looked perfect for the delicate fingers of the librarian to touch and caress. The slight mouth was twisted in a small smirk, but the lips looked soft and kissable.

But what struck John the most, was the eyes. The changeable nature of the blue-green eyes was evident even in the glance that John shot at the man. But there was a hidden depth to the eyes, a window into the man's soul, but you needed a key as it was locked tight, just out of reach.

John realised that he had been staring at the stranger for an inappropriate amount of time, and he cleared his throat, watching the visitor's smirk widen as he floundered for a response.

"Err... no. No I'm not, I was just clearing up." The slightly stutter that was evident in John's voice only made the smirk widen further into a fully blown grin. The brilliant white teeth gleamed in the fluorescent light that was flooding the architecture section.

"Clearly. Look, I'm trying to find the Grecian Temples and Their Usage in Today's Society, can you help, or can you not?" The teasing tone subsided as the request was asked, and the grin faded into a look of indifference.

John felt a pang of disappointment as the smile fell off the stranger's face, his face was still beautiful but it lacked the undeniable charismatic pull when it was devout of the grin. "Yeah, I know where that is, the kids always knock that section too." John rolled his eyes at the stranger and was pleased when a ghost of the smile graced the lips of the perfection before him.

As they walked further down the row, John was searching for the correct volume, stretching slightly as he scanned the higher level shelves, the librarian felt a faint breath falling of the back of his neck, "Are you sure it's just the kids?"

John gasped and felt himself tighten uncomfortably in the light trousers he had donned this morning. But he wasn't going to give in that easily, this stranger had done nothing to warrant him bringing out his full-scale scold, but he wasn't willing to let him get away with mercilessly teasing him.

He whirled around to face the man, grabbing the book that he had wanted off the shelf in a single swoop and thrust the tome into the unsuspecting man's chest. "Oh, honey, yes I'm sure."

John smiled as he watched a quizzical look cross the man's features, knowing that the response he had given was not what the man was expecting. He pushed harder on the book, noting that the visitor still hadn't taken hold of the book. The sudden movement shocked the stranger into action; he grabbed hold of the edges of a Grecian Temples, gripping it tighter than was really necessary.

The librarian smoothed back his hair and turned to walk away from the stranger, a smirk fully fledged on his lips. John reached the end of the stack before turning to the man, who was staring at him as he left, and making a smart-ass comment.

"The adults make out in the horticulture section."

He winked and left a gaping stranger stood in the stacks, grinning at his boldness, and secretly hoping that he met that particular man again. Though, he was pretty sure that their paths would cross once more.

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews guys! It means a lot. This went over really well with my friend, she loved it! This is slightly racier, and I did blush just a smidge when I wrote it, but I still think it sits within the 'T' rating. Enjoy my dears!**

**Caution: More sass! More snogging! **

* * *

John was stood behind the counter, leaning his head on his palms fully engrossed in his latest daydream. The raven-haired man had left quite an impression on the librarian, so much so that John hadn't been able to focus on his work for almost an entire week, his head was full of every detail that he could possibly recall from the man.

He had been dreaming about what it would have felt like to have pressed himself up closer to the stranger and run his tongue along those temptingly soft lips before falling into a deeper kiss, running his fingers over the silken shirt, slipping one hand up the back of his neck and tangling his fingers in the wild mass of curls that rested on the nape of the stranger's neck. They would have crashed into the stacks with the heat of passion rushing through both of their bodies and their lips became more frenzied as their hands explored more of each other.

"John?"

The quiet utterance shocked John from his delectable daydream. He smiled up at the person stood before him, whilst trying to hide the semi he was currently sporting in the tight jeans he was wearing that morning. _You should really stop daydreaming like that at work, John. Christ! You should have better control over yourself by now!_ He fidgeted uncomfortably as the woman who was grinning at him shot him a knowing look.

"Helen, don't look at me like that."

"Well, stop having homoerotic daydreams in the middle of my library and then I won't look at you like that." Helen grinned again, showing that she didn't actually mind, but still chastising her employee.

Helen had hired John a long time ago, as they knew each other vaguely through mutual friends, and John had come with excellent recommendations. They had grown close over the years and were much more like brother and sister than employer and employee. They shared almost everything, both revelling in the gossip that filtered through the grapevine, giggling at the gorgeous men that chatted them both up simultaneously – it happened more often than you'd think. But most importantly they shared each other's secrets, the trust between them was implicit and John knew that he would always have Helen by his side.

"I can't help it 'Len, he was just too gorgeous for words." The breathy tone in John's voice was incredibly obvious, and he blushed as he revealed how much the stranger had affected him and his libido.

Helen let out a surprisingly loud giggle that echoed throughout the hallowed library halls, earning her a violent hushing by the students that surrounded the pair. "Well go think about him somewhere else, I don't want people seeing a flustered John Watson 'working' in my library! In fact, the horticulture section does need reorganising..." she winked at the shocked look on John's face as she sauntered off into the manager's office, leaving John to gape at her retreating back.

_I should never have told that woman anything, Christ she'll never let me forget that. Ever!_

He picked up a book trolley and began wheeling it down to the horticulture section, wincing when the wheel began to squeak. He shot apologetic looks at anyone the glanced up, disturbed by the racket his equipment was making. _Note to self: oil up every goddamn wheel in the library. Shit this is embarrassing. Could be worse though, at least my semi has decided to leave me be. That would have been mortifying._

John reached the horticulture section and began pulling off books haphazardly, not caring if they were in the right position or not. All he wanted was to make sure that he could spend as much time in the section as possible, thus maximising his chances of running into the raven-haired beauty. Heaven knows how much he longed for the flirtatious banter and witty remarks that he knew would be banded around. He could watch the magnificent smile and perhaps, if he was lucky, actually get a phone number off of him. At the very least John thought he deserved to be able to put a name to the face that had haunted his erotic daydreams.

He giggled quietly at the thought of the stranger's shocked expression when he had made the horticulture section comment.

"Well, what are the odds of that happening?"

John's grin grew ever wider as the rich baritone voice once again graced his ears. He snickered before retorting, "Very good actually, I knew you'd come find me here." He swivelled so that he was facing the man. He was wearing another silken shirt complete with a trouser suit combination; John questioned the notion that he did not own anything casual. But the suits looked so good on the bloke that the librarian wasn't about to make a big deal out of it, rather just sit back and enjoy the view. "In fact, I had ten quid bet on the fact that you'd come and find me again before the week was out."

The stranger still looked fairly shell shocked; John was beginning to wonder if that was just his natural expression before it relaxed into an easy-going grin.

"And what made you so sure that I wanted to find you?" there was a twinkle in the man's eyes that made John go slightly weak at the knees.

John cleared his throat, "Because, you licked your lips when I got up in your personal space. And you were breathing far too loud for someone in a library. I was going to tell you off, but that may have just made the problem worse." The librarian raised an eyebrow jauntily, egging the man to take the bait.

"I most certainly did not!" _Bingo!_

"Honey, I've spotted a student eating a flapjack over an ancient book from the other side of the library, I think I know what I saw." That had been one of John's finer moments as a librarian and he prided himself on his ability to stop the defilers from a considerable distance. "And keep your voice down; just because you want me doesn't stop this being a library."

John turned back to the bookshelves, satisfied with the sputtering noises that were emanating from behind him, and continued with the job at hand. Teasing the stranger.

The librarian bent low, reaching for the next few books, stretching his muscles as he did so. John heard the almost inaudible gasp that his actions had brought on and he bit his lip to stifle his smile. He was so glad that he had put on his tighter jeans today; they just made his bum look pert, squeezable and delightfully tempting.

"The name's Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes."

"Well isn't that wonderful." John let sarcasm seep into his voice, dear Lord but he loved messing around with this bloke, "You actually have a name. Congratulations, I'm sorry but I didn't realise I'd have to throw a party."

Sherlock's smile dimmed slightly, the man turned his face away refusing to look the librarian in the eyes, and John saw that he had taken the teasing a little too far. He quickly wracked his brain, searching for a way to make amends without losing the edge he had on the man. Then inspiration struck, John grinned gleefully.

"But, I have got you a present." His words made Sherlock whip his head back around to face him, just in time for John to press his lips against the other man's.

The sensations were overwhelming. Sherlock's lips were soft and full, but uncompromising – though John was pleased to note that he was being kissed back. Sherlock tasted slightly of tobacco but with hints of dark chocolate and musk. It was a truly delectable mixture, one that John couldn't seem to get enough of.

The librarian ran his hands up Sherlock's arm before resting one on the prominent cheekbones and the other on the curls at the base of his neck, tethering the man to his lips like he had done in the fantasy earlier that morning.

John felt Sherlock's tentative tongue brush the edge of his lips, the librarian obliged Sherlock's request and parted them, thus allowing the kiss to deepen. He felt the other man's moan more than he heard it and it melted his knees. John ran his fingers up through Sherlock's curls, and he tugged them gently, eliciting another moan. There was a stronger taste of tobacco, but nothing that John couldn't live with, in fact it gave the kiss a more dangerous edge. An adrenaline rush, that couldn't be described as the normal reaction to making out, had surged through his veins, making John hyper-aware of the sensations that Sherlock was giving him.

The kiss was wet and oh so satisfying. John felt the fly of his jeans stretch rather uncomfortably as the other man's moans seemed to have a hotline to his groin.

John was just beginning to gently rock his hips when they were interrupted by a small cough. The two men immediately pulled apart, both flushed and looking thoroughly debauched. Sherlock's curls were even more wayward than normal, his cheeks tinged pink and his pupils fully blown. John knew that he would look remarkably similar, and he noted with amusement that Sherlock also seemed to be struggling with some unyielding trousers. He grinned wickedly, winking surreptitiously at the man before turning towards the disturbance.

_She will not let this go._

"Yes, Helen?"

"This looks like a funny sort of shelf stacking, John." The sarcasm dripped heavily, along with a hefty dose of disappointment, and something else that John could not quite put his finger on.

"Yes well, that's because it's more shelf shagging than shelf stacking. Personally I prefer the former." The unexpected response fell from Sherlock's lips. Both Helen and John turned to him in shock. Helen's face was contorted with disbelief and slight disgust while John's was full of admiration and mischief.

"Yes, I really think that shelf shagging should be added to my job description. I'd definitely get out of bed easier if I knew that I got to come to work and partake in _that._" John's cheeky remark seemed to snap Helen out of her trance.

"Get back to work John, do not make out in the horticulture stacks, it really isn't appropriate." With a final glare at the pair, Helen turned on her heel and stalked off back towards the children's section.

John stared at Sherlock for a moment, meeting his gaze before the pair burst into silent giggles.

"Well, if I can't make out in the horticulture section I'm going to have to find a new make out spot. Got any ideas?" John watched as Sherlock's mouth twisted into an impish smirk.

"You could always try the tax section."

* * *

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I know I'm terrible, I've made you all wait for far too long, and for that I am so unbelievably sorry.**

Helen was glaring unnecessarily at all of the students that had walked in. She knew that she was acting irrationally but just couldn't stop the anger leaking out and striking the innocent parties.

She hissed once more in the general direction of the kids before turning back and storming into her office. Helen threw herself into the large imposing chair that was sat behind her desk and pulled out some paperwork that she was yet to finish.

She stared at the words without really seeing anything. The image of John kissing that man was imprinted in her mind, completely burned into her subconscious. The light flush that decorated his cheeks, his hands clutching on to the bloke, the intense pants all echoed around her head making her feel nauseous.

Helen clutched at her stomach, willing herself not to throw up. _Oh God, John, why him? Why?_

She glanced at the door, mentally begging John to come bursting through, spouting apologies as to why he was kissing that man. Helen knew that John was gay, of course she did as he had told her years ago, but she was still harbouring a hope that he would come around to the idea that she was so much better for him than anyone with a penis would be. Unfortunately, no outburst came. No John. No one at all.

-o-O-o-

Sherlock was confused. Incredibly confused in fact, his emotions were swirling around him, carrying him off into uncharted territory. It wasn't the fact that his emotions were getting carried away; it had shocked him that he was _aware _of the emotions in the first place.

His stomach was in knots, he couldn't stop smiling, and occasionally tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Whether they would be joyous or crushing Sherlock didn't know, or care. The intensity of the feelings had overwhelmed him, taken his token mask of control and thrown it out the proverbial window. He could no longer claim the appearance of a sociopath. Not when he felt like this.

Sherlock had thought that the Work would be all that mattered to him, until his dying day – especially if he was caught out on a case – but it seemed that one young librarian had snuck under his skin and refused to leave, no matter how much Sherlock scratched.

He had gone back to the library against his better judgement; he just had to know if the other man had truly meant to flirt with him, or if it was just a passing fancy. Something to be shrugged off. But they had flirted again, and this time it had led to something far more potent.

A kiss.

Though Sherlock wasn't entirely sure it could be classed as such. It had been far too sexually fraught with tension to be classed as something so commonplace. There had been a base-desire connection between the pair, the detective had felt it course through his lips and travel to far more intimate places.

The consulting detective weighed up his options; he knew that if he went to the library today, John would become something much more permanent. He wouldn't be able to shake him out of his system. He would become his new addiction. It wouldn't be fair to John or to himself for that matter, but there was an unseen force that drove him out of the door.

It wasn't long before he had stepped through the foyer and was sat at a table waiting for the librarian himself.

-o-O-o-

John was daydreaming yet again, except this time it was different.

He was stood behind the counter, his head cradled in one hand and his elbow resting on the wooden countertop. His eyes were unfocused and he was staring in the general direction of the horticulture section of the library.

He was stretched out on his comfy sofa at home, his feet resting on a squishy pillow. He scrunched his toes and the pillow chuckled, a deep rumble that rippled throughout the entire cushion. John would lazily open his eyes and stare at the giggling pillow, scrunching his toes into the thighs of the man sat on the other end of the sofa, brushing the trousers so that it tickled the skin beneath. Long fingers would rise from clenching the arm of the sofa in an attempt to regain some control and stroked the instep of John's right foot which would jerk under the light pressure as a joyful laugh broke from both men. A lawless tickle fight ensued, neither man holding back both determined to assert their dominance.

In his fantasy John ended up pinned beneath gangly limbs, breathing heavily on the floor. He was staring up into beautifully sharp eyes that were glistening with tears brought on by the tickle attack. John could see lust and want hidden just below the surface, and he was sure that it was echoed in his own eyes. So exactly why he was waiting was a mystery. John broke the tension, and thrust his head up to catch his lips in a kiss.

"John? John, I need you." The librarian sighed; he was just getting to the good part. The inevitable intrusion came from Helen, again. This was becoming a habit of hers, interrupting excellent snogging opportunities – even if they did only exist inside his head.

"Yeah? What?" John tried to keep the irritated tone out of his voice but he knew he'd failed when Helen's eye flinched slightly. He tried again, "What can I do for you Helen?"

His manager pulled herself up straight and demanded that he went to sort out the encyclopaedias. She whirled around and stalked back off to her office. John groaned, he hated upsetting her but she seemed to take offense at absolutely everything these days, and he didn't ever know when a small slip of the tongue would set her off. The librarian also resigned himself to sorting through the dustiest section of the library; he knew he would be becoming very well acquainted with the heavy books in the coming hours.

-o-O-o-

"Ah, John. Just the librarian I wanted to see."

John grinned and turned to Sherlock. He quirked an eyebrow, "I bet you did."


End file.
